Kiss Me Under The Light Of A Thousand Stars
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: Zax oneshot carrying on from Saturday's ep. Max takes Zoe on an adventure, and they have a chat. Fluff. I don't own the lyrics used in this fic!


Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars...

 **A/N**

 **So this is a little oneshot carrying on from Saturday's ep where the last Zax scene left off, enjoy!**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

"So, shall we go back inside?" Zoe asked Max after she kissed him the second time.

"Are we at work tomorrow?" Max enquired.

Zoe frowned. "No, I booked us the day off, so we could you know, talk about things." Zoe replied.

"Oh." He nodded.

"Listen, Max, I love you. I don't care that you earn less than me."

Max frowned. "A lot less."

"I thought we went through this. Listen, last Summer I made a big mistake. I thought we were just messing around, that it didn't matter. This time around, it does matter. When I saw that trail of lighters," Zoe smiled at the memory. "I could have gone home, yet I chose to go to you. I did that because I believed that we could make it work. I don't care about the age or status gap anymore."

"That's the first time you've told me that you loved me." Max informed her.

"Well I'm... brave enough, I guess, to now tell you, that I love you. Lots." Zoe smiled.

"I love you too. Thank you for telling me everything. I guess I should act less stroppy the next time we fight?" Max laughed.

"Now that I can say yes to!" Zoe replied.

"Can you say yes to something else?" The porter asked.

"Depends."

"D'you fancy a nightime adventure?" Max said hopefully.

"Really? Where to?" Zoe looked doubtful.

"You will have to wait and see! But first, we need to get some provisions." Max answered.

" And I need to get dressed. " Zoe realised.

"That would be helpful, yes." Max chuckled.

Zoe nipped back to the flat and got dressed into a pair of jeans, purple tee shirt, brown flat heeled boots, and a thick hoodie. It was quite cold, so she decided to wear something warm.

"You took long enough!" Max said to her when she got back to the car.

"I had no idea what to wear, as I have no idea where we are going." His partner reasoned.

"Fair enough."

Max drove them to a local Tesco.

"What are we doing here?" Zoe asked, confused.

"I told you that we needed some supplies! Come on, out."

Zoe sighed, but obliged all the same.

Max got a basket and hurried off, Zoe trying to keep up with him.

Max got some marshmallow, some other snacks, and a few blankets.

He then went to the tills. "I'll pay." He said firmly.

"Okay." Zoe nodded.

After Max had paid, they went back out to the car. Max got back into the driver's seat, and off they went again.

Eventually, the car came to a stop in front of a sign saying "Holby Forest."

"We're here, then?" Asked the doctor.

"Yeah, you're not scared of woods, are you?" Max confirmed.

"Nope."

"Good, let's get out then." Max ordered.

The pair got out of the car, and Max grabbed the carrier bag of supplies.

"Where to now?" Zoe wondered aloud.

"This way." Her partner took off to the left of the sign.

"Are you sure that this is legal?" The doctor asked a while later. By now, they were in the forest, Max had a key for one of the gates. Zoe was beginning to get rather tired.

"Yes, don't worry! I borrowed it from a good friend of mine." Max assured her.

"Good."

Eventually, they got to a clearing. To their right was a log cabin, and just outside of it was a pile of wood, which Zoe assumed to be for a fire.

"Welcome to our abode for the night." Max announced.

"This is quite nice." Zoe decided.

"It is." Max agreed.

"I'll light the fire." The female offered.

"Okay, don't burn yourself!"

Zoe lit the fire, and tore open the packet of marshmallows. "I wondered why you bought some bamboo sticks!" She said to Max.

"I'm full of good ideas." Max grinned.

"What's the cabin like?" Zoe asked.

Max opened the door to the cabin, and Zoe followed him inside. Inside the cabin, there was a small double bed, and a table.

"We can sit in bed and hopefully just be able to toast some marshmallows." Zoe decided.

"Sounds good." Replied Max.

Zoe got comfy on the bed whilst Max sorted the snacks out.

"I'm so glad that I didn't lose you." Max said a while later. Zoe cuddled into him.

"Well, like I said, I love you a lot." She stated simply, checking on a marshmallow which was being toasted. The doctor deemed the sweet to be just toasted enough that it wouldn't drip all over the sheets.

Zoe ate the warm marshmallow with relish-they were one of her guilty pleasures, and she didn't get the chance to eat them very often.

Max got his phone out and searched for a song he'd recently downloaded-"Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran.

Zoe smiled as the song began to play. In her view, it fitted them perfectly.

"So honey now, take me into your loving arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars, place your head on my beating heart..."

Max joined in with the next bit: "I'm thinking out loud, that maybe we found love right where we are."

"We certainly did!" Zoe chuckled.

"Zoe..." Max said as the song drew to a close.

"Mm hmm?"

"Will you say yes to something else?" Max's tone was serious.

"What?" Zoe enquired, turning to face him.

Max was holding a little black box.

"Will you say yes to becoming my wife?" The porter asked, opening the box.

Inside was a silver diamond ring.

"Oh Max! Yes of course I will!" Answered Zoe, tears of happiness in her eyes.

Max gently slipped the ring onto Zoe's ring finger. Zoe kissed him.

"I love you, you know." Max said.

"I know, I love you too, and I can't wait to marry you." Zoe responded, and kissed him again.


End file.
